Un mal samaritano
by denadadetodo
Summary: Rin y Shippo se encuentran por primera vez a orillas de un río ¿Qué sucederá?


InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son enteritos de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

El bosque se hallaba tranquilo. Ni siquiera, el susurro del viento al mecer lánguidamente las hojas de los árboles o el canto esporádico de los grillos, se atrevían a romper aquella pacifica serenidad. El sonido de las aguas del río, llenaba al paisaje de una melancólica melodía y las flores en sus orillas, mecidas por el viento; llenaban de color aquel mundo lleno de verdes tonalidades. El elegante vuelo de un pájaro, fue la única señal de que alguien se adentraba en dicho paraje y de pronto, una vocecita alegre y otra un tanto chillona interrumpieron aquella paz.

— ¿Jaken me acompañas a jugar al río? —preguntó Rin, ansiosa y entusiasmada mientras giraba alegre alrededor de él, dejando que el viento alborotara su largo cabello.

—Jaken es demasiado poderoso y no tiene tiempo para entretener a una niña humana —respondió altivamente la pequeña bestia, tomando "la vara de testa" fuertemente entre sus brazos. _"Si no fueras la protegida del amo bonito…"_, pensó antes de emitir un débil gruñido y giró la cabeza con terquedad, confirmando así su negativa.

—Si no quieres ir conmigo me llevaré a Ah-Un —dijo enfadada la niña, intentando que sus ojitos no derramaran las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos y caminaba lentamente rumbo a la bestia de dos cabezas para acariciarla. —Tú si quieres jugar conmigo, ¿verdad? Tú no eres un viejo gruñón como Jaken —añadió la niña, sonriendo con tristeza a la bestia y dándole una última y triste mirada a Jaken.

Con cada paso y poco a poco, la tristeza fue dando paso a la alegría. _"Ahora no estoy sola, tengo al señor Sesshumaru, que cuida de mí",_ pensó la niña, correteando juguetonamente adelantándose a la bestia. Llena de curiosidad y alegría infantil, observaba las distintas tonalidades del bosque y dejaba que poco a poco los recuerdos de su doloroso pasado se borraran de su mente.

Cuando llegó a las orillas del río se deshizo rápidamente de su kimono y se apresuró a doblarlo con sumo cuidado. Se adentró poco a poco en las aguas poco profundas, jugueteando con ellas y salpicando a Ah-Un en el proceso.

Bestia y niña parecían complacidas con aquel inocente juego. De vez en cuando Ah-Un olisqueaba el aire para detectar la presencia de algún peligro que pudiera dañar a Rin, para luego, fijar su mirada en la pequeña que reía feliz.

— ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!

Ah-Un resopló inquieto ante el sonido de aquella voz extraña, se tensó dispuesto a proteger a la niña, pero una mirada de esta bastó para calmarla.

—Hola, ¿por casualidad no abras visto pasar a una chica con ropas extrañas? —preguntó Shippo ruborizándose, al notar que la pequeña estaba cubierta únicamente por las claras aguas del rio.

—No, no he visto a nadie —respondió Rin. —Podrías por favor darte la vuelta, me gustaría vestirme —continuo inquieta y avergonzada, poniéndose su kimono y sentándose en la orilla, con los piececitos todavía sumergidos en el agua.

—Cuando aprenderá ese tonto de InuYasha que no debe molestar a Kagome —susurró Shippo, dispuesto a continuar su camino, olvidando a la pequeña por unos instantes. Sin embargo no había dado más que un par de pasos cuando la pequeña lo llamó.

—Oye perrito, te gustaría jugar conmigo.

— ¡No soy un perro!, soy un zorro mágico y me llamo Shippo—respondió ofendido.

Rin lo miró entre desconfiada y curiosa, había escuchado algunas historias sobre la magia que poseían aquellos seres y su curiosidad infantil se impuso a la desconfianza.

—Me podrías mostrar algunos de tus trucos, desde que mi familia murió no tengo con quien jugar y me pongo triste cuando el señor Sesshomaru no está conmigo.

— ¿Tu perteneces al grupo de Sesshomaru? —interrogó incrédulo Shippo, abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes por la sorpresa. Aquello contrastaba con la imagen que tenia de aquel demonio. Acaso no consideraba a los humanos como seres inferiores.

—Si —respondió orgullosa la niña, mostrando una enorme sonrisa y una mirada soñadora, llena de cariño por aquel demonio al que siempre seguía.

—Sesshomaru es un demonio vil y despreciable, él quiere matar a InuYasha.

—Eres un mentiroso, el señor Sesshomaru es muy bueno, me salvó la vida y me cuida mucho, InuYasha es un ser malo, débil y tonto, me lo ha dicho Jaken muchas veces.

— ¡Yo no soy un mentiroso!

—Si lo eres.

—No lo soy.

—Si lo eres.

El zorrito se detuvo unos segundo antes de seguir con aquella discusión. "_Pero si parecemos Kagome e InuYasha",_ pensó sonrojándose. Shippo se sentó muy cerca a ella en la orilla, cruzando los brazos en señal de enfado, mientras la observaba de reojo, lleno de recelo.

_"Sin duda es una niña tonta, pero tiene un pelo muy bonito que parece muy suave y su mirada no parece la de una niña mala, ella es muy linda y parece muy dulce", _pensó antes de volver a mirar aquel cabello largo y esos enormes ojos oscuros.

—Se te enredará el pelo, mira amárratelo con esto —le propuso el pequeño, mientras se desataba el listón que sostenía su colita de caballo y se lo ofrecía con timidez sin poder mirarla a los ojos, lleno de vergüenza.

—Gra… gracias Shippo —dijo, sonrojándose. —Por cierto me llamo Rin —añadió la niña.

— ¿Quieres un caramelo? —preguntó, extendiendo su manita abierta y mostrando aquella golosina, como si de un gran tesoro se tratase. _"Hasta tiene un nombre muy bonito"_, pensó el pequeño.

Al principio Rin observó la golosina suspicaz, sin embargo al ver la carita sonrojada e ilusionada de quien se la ofrecía, decidió probar aquella "cosa" extraña que él le invitaba.

— ¡Que rico! —dijo Rin, llena de satisfacción saboreando el dulce lentamente, mientras hacía pequeños ruiditos llenos de gozo.

—Oye Shippo, te gustaría venir a jugar mañana conmigo… Pero será un secreto entre los dos—susurro Rin, mirando con cautela a Ah-Un que caminaba olisqueando el aire, un tanto lejos de ellos. —Además, me podrías traer por favor otro de esos deliciosos dulces.

Shippo sonrió gustoso. Aquella niña era muy simpática y buena y a él le gustaba mucho.

—Está bien, mañana nos encontramos en este mismo lugar… Te enseñare muchos trucos y te traeré otro dulce —dijo Shippo, mientras se despedía de la niña haciendo un saludo con la manito en el aire.

El corazón de Shippo latió más rápido que de costumbre mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde lo esperaban sus amigos. No le gustaba guardarles secretos, pero por volver a ver a aquella niña lo haría. Sin embargo, había algo que lo preocupaba, le había ofrecido llevarle otra golosina pero ya se había comido todas las que tenia.

Con cada paso que daba, rogaba en silencio para que Kagome no hubiera regresado a su época. Sin duda, ella tendría alguna golosina más para él.

Cuando vio la fogata que habían prendido sus amigos se alegró, allí estaba Kagome discutiendo con InuYasha, mientras Sango decoraba el rostro de Miroku con una fuerte cachetada. _"Como siempre", _pensó.

La cena, al igual que la velada que la siguió se dio en relativa calma. Únicamente la actitud taciturna de Shippo llamó la atención de Kagome.

—Estas muy callado Shippo, ¿te sientes bien? —la voz cariñosa y preocupada de Kagome lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

—No, es decir si… no te preocupes no me pasa nada.

_"Es ahora o nunca"_, pensó el zorrito tomando valor para pedir lo que había ofrecido a aquella niña.

—Kagome —habló el pequeño, nervioso mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manitos entrelazadas— ¿Esta vez me podrías dar dos chupetines en lugar de uno?...no me importa que luego no me traigas nada —prosiguió, esperando ansioso una respuesta.

—Te estás volviendo muy goloso Shippo —respondió Kagome, sonriendo a aquel pequeño Zorrito que se había robado su corazón, mientras le entregaba las dos golosinas y le volvía a atar el pelo con un nuevo listón. Recordándole que ya era hora de dormir.

Aquella noche Shippo soñó con Rin. Soñaba que jugaban juntos y que con las manitos unidas recorrían un prado lleno de coloridas flores silvestres. Soñó que no existían más guerras, que todos los espíritus y demonios eran buenos, que los seres humanos y las bestias podían vivir en paz. Que la perla de Shikon no existía. Incluso vio a su padre, volando entre las nubes mientras le sonreía orgulloso.

La mañana siguiente pasó muy lentamente para el pequeño. Observaba el cielo con la esperanza de que el sol mostrara el paso de las horas, sin embargo este parecía no tener prisa alguna por moverse entre las nubes, para cruzar el cielo.

Cuando llegó la tarde y luego de un frugal y rápido almuerzo, el zorrito caminó rumbo al río para encontrarse con su nueva amiga. El corazón le latía mas rápido a cada paso, mientras su cabecita intentaba pensar cuál de todos sus trucos y juguetes serian más interesantes para la pequeña.

Cuando la encontró sentada en la orilla del río y con su pelito atado con el listón que él le diera el día anterior, su alma se llenó de alegría. Se veía más linda que cuando la conoció, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la tarde y los ojitos brillantes por la expectación.

—Hola Shippo.

—Hola —saludó el zorrito, fingiendo indiferencia. —Te traje los juguetes y el dulce que me pediste —añadió, sacando de su bolsillo aquellos pequeños objetos, los cuales hicieron que los enormes ojos de Rin se iluminaran más aún.

Los trompos de Shippo giraban más rápido que nunca y las golosinas sabían mucho más dulces aquella tarde. Las crayolas daban vida a princesas y paisajes exóticos, en una hoja de papel Sesshumaru se mostraba feliz, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Shippo gruño en silencio al ver el dibujo, no podía robarle la alegría a aquella pequeña.

Aquellas horas pasaron volando. En medio de juegos y risas, ambos niños parecían haber dejado de lado sus propias tristezas e inquietudes, sólo eran ellos dos riendo y correteando felices junto a un hermoso río.

Sin embargo el atardecer empezaba a llegar, tiñendo del bosque de tonalidades naranjas; mientras el cielo se tornaba a cada segundo un tanto más gris. La hora de partir había llegado.

—Oye Rin… ¿te podría dar un beso? —preguntó el zorrito, mirando al suelo con el rostro acalorado.

—Un… un beso.

Al ver que la niña dudaba, pero no lo había rechazado del todo, Shippo tomó valor.

—Mira, yo te preste mis cosas para que jugaras y te invite mis golosinas —añadió, acercándose un poco a la niña que había empezado a mirarlo con desconfianza.

—Pero… un beso.

El rostro sonrojado de la niña, mostraba el debate que se llevaba a cabo dentro de su pequeña cabecita. Aquel zorrito le gustaba mucho, además había sido muy bueno con ella…pero un beso. Sin pensarlo mucho más, la pequeña de acercó a su nuevo amigo y le estampó un cálido y sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo.

Shippo se llevó la manito a la mejilla encendida y se quedo viendo a la niña que se perdía en medio de la espesura del bosque. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. _"Pero cada día me parezco más a ese monje mano larga. ¿Sera esto lo que quiere decir, ser un mal samaritano?"_, pensó, reprochándose a sí mismo. Antes de alejarse retozando feliz, para encontrarse con sus amigos y proseguir su viaje. Imaginado cuando su camino se cruzaría con el de Rin nuevamente.

* * *

Se aceptan tomatazos y cualquier otra hortaliza…


End file.
